Disk-based storage devices such as hard disk drives (HDDs) are commonly used to provide non-volatile data storage in a wide variety of different types of data processing systems. In a typical HDD, data is recorded on tracks of a magnetic storage disk using a write signal comprising multiple write pulses. The write signal is generated by a write driver that is coupled to a write head of the HDD via a transmission line. In order to record a given data bit, the write driver generates a write pulse that transitions from a negative write current to a positive write current, or vice-versa.
However, writing data to the storage disk can be challenging when utilizing conventional write pulses, particularly at high data rates on the order of 1 Gigabit per second (Gb/s) or more. In such applications, rapid reversal of the magnetic state of the write head and excellent transition quality become increasingly important. These issues have been addressed using pattern-dependent write techniques that adjust write pulse shape based on patterns detected in the write data. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0128375, entitled “Magnetic Recording System with Multi-Level Write Current,” which is commonly assigned herewith and incorporated by reference herein. Despite the considerable advantages provided by the techniques disclosed therein, a need remains for additional improvements in implementation of pattern-dependent write functionality in a storage device.